


Un paso adelante

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, F/M, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo le quedaba avanzar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un paso adelante

Lo único que quedaba eran los lentes rotos de Carly, la última prueba tangible de su existencia.

Aunque el recuerdo calor de su cuerpo no había desaparecido, la tentación de tomarlos y aferrarse a estos era mucha. Aun así, Jack no lo hizo. En vez de eso apretó sus puños, cerró los ojos por un momento y se puso de pie nuevamente.

Se esforzaría. Impediría que el sueño de Carly se fuese abajo como un castillo de arena y se desvaneciese en el aire cómo ella lo había hecho.

Tomando aire, Jack abrió nuevamente sus ojos y dio un paso hacia su motocicleta. Guardando un objeto no conseguiría nada; la única forma en que podría mantener vivos sus más preciados recuerdos era avanzando.


End file.
